The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat is the sixteenth Living Book, released in 1997 based off the famous popular 1957 children's story and written by Dr. Seuss and also based off the 1971 classic cartoon television special of the same name was aired on CBS. On a boring rainy day, the titular cat barges into the house with the two kids, where he tries to cheer them up by performing all sorts of crazy antics. Sally's brother, who was unnamed in the original book in this version named Conrad. Plot When Sally and Conrad are bored in their house on a rainy day with their mother leaving them, they think there is nothing to do. Suddenly, a six-foot tall cat wearing a hat comes into their house, telling them that even although it's not very sunny that day, there's still ways to have fun. Their talking fish rejects this idea, but the cat tries to calm him by playing a game he calls "Up-up-up with a fish," in which he balances the fish on an umbrella. After getting even more upset, the cat just says that there's nothing to fear and he'll hold him up high while he balances on a ball. He begins to balance various other objects until he finally can't take it anymore and loses control, causing everything to fall down in the process. The fish suddenly falls down into a teapot, with him entirely upset by the cat's antics. Despite being ordered out of the house, he chooses to stay and bring in a red box, carrying two guys he calls Thing One and Thing Two. He lets them out, revealing two short men in red clothing with crazy blue hair. The fish doesn't trust them, but the Cat in the Hat tries to assure "They are here to have fun on this very, very wet day." Upon learning that their form of fun is flying kites indoors, the fish just gets even less trusted that they're being safe. After bumping their kites all over the place, they soon see that their mother is about to make it home. In a desperate attempt, the narrator (Conrad) brings out a butterfly net to trap the things. The cat is distraught when he sees the two things trapped under his net, and walks out of the house unhappy. Although the kids and the fish are glad to see him gone away, they have no clue how to handle the big mess the cat and the things created. Just then, the cat comes back in with a large red vehichle to pick everything up. He gets all of it cleared, and leaves just when their mother walks up to the front door. She then asks them how things went when they were gone, which is something left to the reader to decide how to answer. Characters * The Cat In The Hat *Sally *Conrad *Mother *The Fish *Thing One And Thing Two *The Purple Bird (running gag) Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5A *5B *6 *7 *8 *9 *10A *10B *11 *12 Trivia *This Living Book doesn't feature any mini-games directly accessible from the menu, instead integrates small mini-games within the story. *This is the only Living Books to include two-part pages. *This is also the only Living Books to allow interaction to advance the story, besides just clicking the arrow. It is an alternative option though. *This is only the second Living Book to exclude a "The End" screen; it ends on a giant question mark and goes back to the menu screen. The only other Living Book to do this is Stellaluna. *From this game to the last game in the series, the by-line changes from "A Random House/Brøderbund Company Ltd." to "Brøderbund Software, Inc." * Not counting Arthur's Birthday V2, this is the last Living Books game to use the usual kind of credits theme animations, including the business man juggling six coloured shapes, the two artists who fight with paints, the writer who damaged his computer, the four musicians and sound effect guy, and the six people waving with balloons and flags. * Like The New Kid on the Block, The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, Sheila Rae, the Brave, and The Berenstain Bears in the Dark, this is another Living Books game that has always been out of print for so long, but unlike all these rare titles, this one isn't really hard to find at all. It's most likely to be still available on some auction sites as such as Amazon. Category:Creepy Connie 3: The Creppening Category:Lights, Camera, Distraction! Category:Living Books Games Category:Books